Charlie Pace
| Ultima= | Count=65 | Centric= | Nome=Charlie Hieronymus Pace | Eta=30 | Nascita=8 dicembre 1977 | Morte=21 dicembre 2004 | EpMorte= | Luogo=Manchester, Regno Unito | Professione=Bassista dei Drive Shaft | PerchéAustralia=Convincere Liam a tornare con i Drive Shaft | PerchéDestinazione=Iniziare il tour di ritorno dei Drive Shaft a Los Angeles | Familiari=Dexter Stratton - Bisnonno Simon Pace - Padre Megan Pace - Madre Liam Pace - Fratello Karen Pace - Cognata Megan Pace - Nipote | Attore=Dominic Monaghan | AltCasting=Jeremy Shada (8 anni) | Doppiatore=Massimiliano Alto}} 'Charlie Hieronymus Pace era uno dei 48 sopravvissuti della sezione centrale del volo Oceanic 815. Prima dell'impatto era il bassista della rock band Drive Shaft. Al momento dello schianto del volo 815, Charlie stava facendo uso di eroina in uno dei bagni dell'aereo. La sua dipendenza dalla droga è stata l'ostacolo più grande della sua vita. Come per molti altri Losties l'impatto ha fornito a Charlie la possibilità di redimersi e espiare le sue colpe. Sull'isola egli stringe una relazione con Claire Littleton affezionandosi a lei e a suo figlio Aaron. Dopo essere scampato alla morte varie volte grazie all'aiuto di Desmond, Charlie decide di abbandonarsi al destino salvando i sopravvissuti: egli infatti affoga il 91° giorno, e a darne la notizia al campo è Desmond, di ritorno dalla stazione specchio. Dopo il suo ritorno al manicomio, Hurley è ossessionato dalle visioni di Charlie, che gli dice che deve tornare sull'isola. Prima dell'impatto Infanzia Charlie crebbe animato da una fervente fede cattolica, e durante l'adolescenza è stato chierichetto. Secondo un suo sogno, sua madre gli donò un pianoforte per Natale, perchè vedeve che il figlio possedeve uno speciale talento musicale. Tuttavia suo padre si oppose con veemenza a quella scelta, credendo che Charlie e suo fratello Liam dovessero seguire le sue orme e diventare anch'essi dei macellai. Nonostante questo scontro tuttavia, si dimostra un buon padre, aiutando Charlie a imparare a nuotare da bambino. L'inizio della carriera left|thumb|Charlie nel viaggio nel tempo di Desmond Charlie lavorò sul suo talento durante gli anni, suonando e cantando nelle strade ricevendo qualche soldo in cambio. Un giorno mentre suonava per strada incontra Desmond durante il suo viaggio nel tempo. La prima volta in cui Desmond "visse il giorno" non notò Charlie, ma ricordando i fatti dell'isola prima di aver usato la chiave di sicurezza, egli riconosce Charlie e gli disse che erano entrambi su un isola insieme. Charlie commenta questa affermazione dicendo "Ecco perchè non mi drogo." . In un'altra occasione durante le sue performance in strada, iniziò a piovere e mentre stava per tornare a casa notò una donna attaccata da qualcuno. Charlie si lanciò in difesa della donna strattonando l'uomo e salvandola. Poco dopo lei lo chiamo "eroe". La fama e la caduta dei Drive Shaft |225px|thumb|right|Charlie corre in aiuto di Nadia Charlie e Liam formarono un gruppo chiamato Drive Shaft, per il quale Charlie scrive le canzoni col suo piano. Un giorno, lungo la strada per un concerto, uno pneumatico del pulman che trasporta il gruppo si scoppiò. Cercando di cambiarlo sotto la pioggia, Charlie non è ottimista sul fatto che il gruppo potesse guadagnare attenzione, e stava per lasciare perchè il loro album non stava vendendo. Ma subito il discorso viene interrotto perchè una loro canzone, You All Everybody stava venendo trasmessa alla radio. Tutti loro iniziarono quindi a ridere e festeggiare: le loro speranze si erano avverate. I Drive Shaft diventarono velocemente un gruppo famoso, ma la pressione della notorietà finì per consumare Liam, che cadde nel tunneleroina. Durante il loro secondo tour in Finlandia, Charlie stava dormendo in una stanza d'hotel con due donne quando Liam improvvisamente entrò nella stanza: voleva regalare a Charlie l'anello di famiglia con la scritta "D.S." come regalo di Natale. Sebbene Liam fosse il primogenito della famiglia, egli voleva che l'anello fosse al sicuro e riteneva che Charlie potesse essere la persona giusta per indossarlo. Charlie si oppose con forza alla scelta della droga di Liam, nonostante lo stress di essere i Drive Shaft avesse colpito anche lui, provocandogli una dipendenza. left|thumb|Charlie e [[Liam suonando in un concerto ]] Quando nacque la figlia di Liam, Megan, Charlie andò a casa del fratello per spronarlo ad andare all'ospedale a vedere la figlia: Karen, la moglie di Liam, era sola. A causa delle distruttive abitudini di Liam, la band cominciò a perdere la sua magia. Provarono anche a guadagnare qualche soldo cantando nella pubblicità dei "Butties Diapers", con la nuova versione della canzone You all everybody, che divenne You all every butties. Tentativo fallito a causa di Liam. Tornato nel suo appartamento, Charlie mostrò a Liam la loro ultima chance di riportare in vita la band: una canzone chiamata Saved. Per quanto Liam apprezzasse la cosa e credesse che potesse funzionare, non resistette alla sua dipendenza dall'eroina: vendette il piano di Charlie e comprò un biglietto per l'Australia, dove poteva entrare in una clinica di riabilitazione. Voleva dare una svolta alla sua vita perchè la moglie l'avrebbe lasciato se non l'avesse fatto. Con la partenza di Liam, i Drive Shaft cessarono di esistere. La tossicodipendenza Qualche tempo dopo la partenza di Liam, lo spacciatore di Charlie, Tommy, gli consigliò di instaurare un rapporto con Lucy Heatherton, la figlia di Francis Heatherton, ricco proprietario di un'agenzia, così da rubare qualcosa per potersi pagare la droga. Charlie seguì il consiglio, ma i suoi sentimenti verso di lei lo fermarono. Lucy ruppe con lui quando ne scoprì le vere intenzioni. Anni dopo il fallimento dei Drive Shaft, Charlie andò a Sydney per convincere Liam, che ora aveva una vita felice con la moglie e la figlia, a riformare la band. Liam rifiutò e invece, quando capì che Charlie era ancora dipendente dall'eroina, gli offrì una casa fino a che non si fosse disintossicato. Charlie si arrabbiò e, furioso, se ne andò accusando il fratello di essere la causa della sua dipendenza, dopodichè comprò il biglietto per il volo Oceanic 815. thumb|right|225px|Charlie guarda verso le [[assistenti di volo ]] La notte prima del volo, una donna chiamata Lily passò una notte con lui, insinuando di essere una grande fan dei Drive Shaft solo per avere una dose. Così la mattina dopo i due litigarono per l'ultima dose, che Charlie le aveva nascosto. Lei lasciò la stanza dopo il loro veloce scontro, chiamandolo patetico. Sull'aereo, Charlie scappa da un'assistente di volo alla ricerca di una toilette vuota per assumere un po' di eroina. Prima passa davanti a Jack e prova le toilette della classe economica che, a quanto sembra, non è disponibile. Quindi rientra in seconda classe, raggiunge il secondo corridoio passando tra sedili, disturbando Boone e Shannon, al 9C e al 9D. Passa poi le tende che separano la prima classe da quella economica ed entra nella sezione di prima classe. La toilette sulla sinistra che tenta di aprire per prima è chiusa, ma l'altra sulla destra è disponibile. Entra e chiude la porta. Non appena entrato, fa uso di un po' di eroina e butta la restante nel water. Non appena finito, inizia la turbolenza. Charlie, spaventato, esce dal bagno e si siede velocemente in un posto vuoto della zona centrale dell'aereo e si blocca. Sull'isola Prima Stagione (giorni 1-44) thumb|left|Charlie subito dopo l'impatto La prima notte dopo lo schianto del volo 815, Charlie va in cerca del muso dell'aereo insieme a Kate e Jack. Dopo averlo trovato, entra nella cabina del bagno per recuperare l'eroina. Quando il pilota viene ucciso dal mostro tutti e tre scappano nella foresta, ma Charlie cade e sta per essere ucciso. Lo salva Jack, sentendo le sue urla di aiuto. Quando il mostro se ne va, tornano alla spiaggia con il radiotrasmettitore. Inoltre nota una ragazza incinta, Claire Littleton, e instaura un rapporto d'amicizia con lei. Lui le offre la sua giacca nonostante lei già ne avesse una, spiegando che avrebbe dovuto tenere caldo per due. Claire accetta l'offerta e iniziano a conversare. Lui scherzando le chiede se questo è stato il suo primo incidente aereo e lei risponde che saranno salvati. Inizia così la loro relazione. Dopo essere riusciti ad aggiustare il radiotrasmettitore Kate raccoglie un piccolo gruppo di sopravvissuti, fra cui Charlie. Insieme scalano una delle colline dell'isola, da cui riescono a captare il messaggio di soccorso della Rousseau. Durante la scalata vengono anche arraccati da un orso polare, che viene poi ucciso da Sawyer. Il sesto giorno Charlie nota una donna che affoga nel mare. Corre da Jack chiamando aiuto e dicendo che non sa nuotare. In poco tempo diventa amico di molti sopravvissuti, fra cui Sayid, Jack e Hurley. John inoltre lo aiuta a superare la sua dipendenza dall'eroina, prendendo la sua dose in cambio della sua chitarra. right|thumb|Charlie, [[Hurley, e Jack discutono della mancanza d'acqua|220px]] Charlie inizialmente gli è grato della cosa, ma presto le sue crisi d'astinenza lo portano a parlare a Locke e a chiedere indietro la dose. Locke dice a Charlie che lui avrebbe potuto chiedergli la droga tre volte e alla terza l'avrebbe ottenuta. Durante la crisi d'astinenza Charlie ha uno scontro con Jack, causando la frana di una delle grotte e intrappolando Jack. Charlie si offre volontario per recuperarlo, essendo l'unico del gruppo a non avere nessuno di caro a cui badare o da perdere e ce la fa. Più tardi, quella notte, chiede a Locke per la terza volta la droga e, quando la tiene di nuovo in mano, la brucia e continua la sua disintossicazione. Charlie diventa velocemente amico di Claire, la sopravvissuta incinta che ha conosciuto la prima notte. Quando metà dei sopravvissuti, compreso Charlie, si sposta nelle grotte, Claire rimane alla spiaggia. L'avrebbe convinta a lasciare l'accampamento nel caso fosse riuscito a trovare del burro d'arachidi, sapendo che lei lo ama. Charlie infatti inizia a provare attrazione, che sfocia in amore verso la donna. Dopo l'avvento di incubi estremamente spaventosi e dopo l'apparente aggressione a Claire nel mezzo della notte, Charlie la difende dagli attacchi di chi la accusava di essere stressata e non in vero pericolo. left|thumb|Charlie viene impiccato da Ethan. |320px Charlie aveva ragione nel credere a Claire; il giorno dopo Ethan Rom, uno degli Altri mascherato da sopravvissuto, rapisce e tracina Charlie e Claire nella giungla. Come avvertimento per gli altri sopravvissuti, Ethan impicca Charlie nella giungla, lasciandolo a morire. Kate e Jack riescono a salvargli la vita, ma Charlie rifiuta di descrivere cosa gli è successo e tutt'ora le cose accadute in quell'occasione rimangono sconosciute. Dopo il rapimento di Claire, Charlie si lascia andare alla depressione: smette di parlare, rifiuta di dire ciò che gli è successo e si isola dagli altri sopravvissuti. Rose aiuta Charlie ad accettare il rapimento di Claire, dopo avergli detto che credeva che suo marito fosse ancora vivo, pur consapevole che la sezione di coda si era rotta in volo. right|thumb|Charlie si prende cura di [[Aaron ]] Alla fine di una giornata di scavi di Locke e Boone, Claire riappare all'improvviso, senza avere alcun ricordo degli avvenimeti dopo l'impatto, neanche dell'amicizia con Charlie. Lui non le racconta cosa le era successo, ma poco dopo Claire ricorda ogni cosa grazie all'aiuto di Shannon. Usando Claire come esca, i sopravvissuti catturano Ethan e programmano un interrogatorio. Il loro piano fallisce quando Charlie lo uccide sparandogli sei colpi nel torace. Non molto tempo dopo Claire inizia ad avere le doglie e da alla luce un bambino di nome Aaron. Un paio di giorni dopo la nascita di Aaron, Danielle si presenta al campo dei sopravvissuti. Dice che sua figlia, Alex, le era stata portata via dagli Altri molti anni prima. Si presenta al campo per avvertire i sopravvissuti che gli Altri stavano venendo a prendere Aaron. Danielle attacca Claire e rapisce il bambino, sperando di ottenere uno scambio con sua figlia. Sayid e Charlie la segueno e quest'ultimo promette a Claire che le avrebbe portato indietro Aaron. Durante il loro inseguimento Charlie cade in una delle trappole di Danielle. Trovano un altro aereo, schiantatosi nell'isola, e Sayid dice a Charlie che al suo interno ci sono delle Statuette della Vergine Maria contenenti sacchetti di eroina. Quella notte riescono finalmente a catturare Danielle e a recuperare Aaron. Charlie, arrabbiato, chiama Danielle patetica, come aveva fatto Lily con lui. Tornati alle grotte, Charlie restituisce il bambino a Claire. Ma la loro gioia è turbata dalla scoperta delle statuette nello zaino di Charlie. Seconda Stagione (giorni 45-67) left|thumb|Charlie interroga Locke sul [[Il Cigno|cigno ]] Dopo il salvataggio di Aaron e il ritorno da Claire, sembra che Charlie sia riuscito a conquistare il suo cuore. Nelle grotte Charlie aspetta il ritorno di Jack e delle notizie riguardanti il Cigno, mentre Claire gli cura le ferite e commenta le statuette trovate dal ragazzo nella giungla, senza conoscerne il contenuto. Ha inoltre uno "scontro" con Shannon, che dichiara di aver visto Walt nella giungla: Charlie non le crede e rimane fermo nella sua convinzione che non esistano gli "altri". Quando il Cigno era stato aperto, Charlie era lontano dal gruppo e nessuno, nemmeno Hurley, gli aveva detto cosa stesse accadendo. Segue Locke e, dopo aver scoperto la cosa, decide di raccogliere qualche informazione. Locke gli parla di Desmond, del cigno, del computer e del compito di Hurley di organizzare il cibo. Charlie va immediatamente da Hurley e gli chiede del burro d'arachidi. Hurley rifiuta di darglielo e Charlie si arrabbia, dicendo che pensava fosse un amico. Tuttavia, dopo la decisione di Hurley di dividere il cibo, Charlie si procura un vasetto di burro d'arachidi, che mangia con Claire. Dopo che Eko trova Charlie con una statuetta della Vergine Maria, lo forza a portarlo al Beechcraft nella giungla. Nella strada, mentre Charlie sale su un albero per ottenere una vista migliore, assiste a un confronto fra Il mostro e Eko. Più tardi i due compagni trovano il corpo di Yemi tra i resti dell'aereo, insieme alle statuette della Vergine Maria. Prima di bruciare l'aereo, Eko dà a Charlie una statuetta per rimpiazzare quella che gli aveva rotto prima. Charlie inoltre nasconde un gruppo di statuette nella giungle. Claire, che scopre l'eroina dentro le statuette, crede che Charlie abbia avuto una ricaduta e lo caccia via dalla tenda, non volendolo vicino al suo bambino. right|thumb|Charlie cerca di battezzare [[Aaron ]] Non appena Charlie inizia a lottare contro il suo isolamento forzato, comincia ad avere dei sogni estremamente realistici riguardo il fatto di salvare Aaron. Chiudendosi sempre di più in se stesso, torna a controllare la sua scorta di eroina, venendo però scoperto da Locke. Locke, quindi, sapendo della presenza di altre statue, sorprende Charlie e gliele porta via, mettendole nell'armeria del Cigno. Convinto di dover battezzare il bambino, Charlie dà fuoco al campo, creando un diversivo, e prende Aaron per portarlo nell'acqua. Claire lo ferma e cerca di fargli capire che, invece di aiutarla, le sta facendo del male. Charlie restituisce quindi il bambino a Claire e Locke lo colpisce con un pugno. Charlie viene quindi lasciato solo in acqua, abbandonato dai suoi amici. Con l'aiuto di Charlie, Sawyer entra in possesso dell'eroina, ancora nascosta nell'armeria, imbrogliando tutti i sopravvissuti. In questo grande imbroglio, Charlie attacca Sun da dietro, le copre la testa e la trascina nella giungla. Fa in modo che la cosa appaia come un falso attacco fallito degli Altri e forza Locke a sospettare degli altri sopravvissuti, che volevano approfittare dell'attacco per entrare in possesso delle armi. Charlie dopo dice che l'unico motivo per cui l'ha fatto era rendere stupido Locke agli occhi dei sopravvissuti. Per un po' sembra che il nuovo "mentore" e amico di Charlie sia Sayid. Dopo aver catturato un uomo chiamato Henry Gale, Sayid lo porta al Cigno per interrogarlo, credendo che sia uno degli Altri. Sebbene Sayid fosse certo di avere ragione, Jack e Locke non erano d'accordo. Dopo l'interrogatorio Sayid parla a Charlie nella spiaggia e gli dice che gli altri sopravvissuuti si sono dimenticati cosa questi Altri avevano fatto: avevano rapito Claire e impiccato Charlie a un albero. Allora chiede al ragazzo se anche lui avesse dimenticato, una domanda che sembra avvicinare molto Charlie e Sayid. Mentre Charlie aiuta Sayid a costruire una sala da pranzo, Ana Lucia li interrompe e dice a Sayid che il prigioniero ha disegnato una mappa che porta alla mongolfiera, come prova del fatto che non è uno degli "Altri". Lungo la strada per l'altra parte dell'isola, Ana Lucia nota che Charlie sta portando con sè una pistola rubata da Sawyer. Lei lo avvisa di dare l'arma a qualcuno che la sapesse usare. Charlie, pieno di rancore, risponde dicendo che l'ultima volta che lei aveva portato una pistola aveva ucciso qualcuno. Dopodichè Charlie dà la pistola a Sayid e il viaggio continua. Raggiungono, infine, la giungla dove Henry aveva detto che si trovavano la sua mongolfiera e la tomba della moglie. Sayid decide di dividere l'area in tre parti, una per ciascuno di loro. Dopo tre ore, durante le quali non viene trovato niente, Sayid rimprovera Ana Lucia per aver creduto a Henry e per avergli dato due giorni per pianificare la fuga. Improvvisamente Charlie li chiama, dicendo di aver trovato la tomba. Esaminandola, Ana Lucia nota che non piove su di loro, così alzando la testa trovano la mongolfiera di Henry, appesa a un albero. Giorni 69-91 (Stagione 3) chiede a Charlie di stare in guardia, fuori dalla capanna sudatoria. ]] Al ritorno dal campo, Locke diventa muto a causa dell'implosione del Cigno. Charlie resta di guardia fuori dalla capanna sudatoria come Locke gli aveva chiesto e si dirige poi in cerca di Eko, che era stato trascinato nella caverna dell'orso polare. Lungo la strada, trovano la botola completamente distrutta. Insieme a Locke riesce a salvare Eko, e lo riportano alla spiaggia. Dopo questa avventura, Locke e Charlie non sembrano più in contrasto tra di loro. Il giorno dopo, Desmond chiede stranamente a Claire di spostarsi fuori dalla tenda e scendere in spiaggia per un pò, per permettergli di ripararle il tetto. Dopo essere stato rifiutato, Desmond costruisce un parafulmine con una mazza da golf in cima, vicino alla sua tenda. Una tempesta di pioggia comincia a cadere, rompendo il tetto di Claire. Charlie corre al riparo con lei e il bambino. Proprio in quel momento un fulmine colpisce l'asta. Charlie prima si guarda intorno sioccato, per poi rivolgere uno sguardo confuso, su Desmond. salva Claire, assistito da Charlie. ]] Quando Sayid ritorna al campo, Charlie ed Hurley lo portano dal ferito Eko. Quando la tenda di Eko prende misteriosamente fuoco, Charlie ed Hurley lo trascinano fuori e lo posano sulla spiaggia. Voltano le spalle per un attimo, ed Eko scappa nella giungla. Tentano di trovarlo il giorno dopo, ma senza successo. Un paio di giorni dopo, Charlie ed Hurley stanno distribuendo la roba di Sawyer agli altri sopravvissuti, quando Desmond dice sinistramente a entrambi di seguirlo nella giungla. Lì incontrano Locke e Sayid che li informano della morte di Eko, appena ucciso dal Mostro. Locke dice che la gente deve rimanere tranquilla, e quindi non deve venire a sapere di quell'episodio, dice quindi loro che hanno il compito di tenere calmi gli altri. Proprio allora, Desmond inizia a guardarsi attorno selvaggiamente e corre verso la spiaggia, mentre gli altri quattro lo seguono. Egli piomba in acqua e salva Claire da un annegamento. Charlie cerca di aiutare, ma Desmond gli dice di farsi da parte e la porta nella sua tenda. Charlie non capisce come Desmond poteva sapere dell'annegamento di Claire, ma Hurley gli risponde che Desmond può vedere il futuro. Hurley e Charlie decidono di scoprire il perchè di questi strani eventi. Dopo un rifiuto d'aiuto da parte di Locke, loro decidono di dare a bere a Desmond del whiskey e chiedere risposte. . ]] Dopo una notte di festa con Desmond, loro cominciano a chiedergli come ha fatto a salvare Claire dal fulmine e dall'annegamento. Desmond ostinato evita le domande e se ne va. Frustrato, Charlie gli grida dietro, chiamandolo codardo. Desmond immediatamente torna indietro e lo attacca, chiedendogli furioso se vuole veramente sapere cosa gli è successo dopo aver girato la chiave. Hurley lo spinge lontano e gli dice di averlo deluso, nel frattempo Desmond torna alla sua tenda. Più tardi i due si scusano, e Charlie chiede ancora una volta cosa è successo. Desmond dice a Charlie che aveva costruito il Parafulmine per salvare lui dal fulmine e che si era precipitato nell'oceano per salvare ancora una volta lui, non Claire (infatti Charlie sarebbe annegato nel tentativo di salvare Claire nella visione iniziale di Desmond), crede così che la morte imminente di Charlie sia una conclusione scontata. Nei giorni seguenti, Charlie cade in una profonda depressione per la sua sorte. Hurley, vedendo il guaio in cui si trova Charlie, fa diversi tentativi per spronarlo a non pensarci, ma il primo, come molti altri fallisce. Charlie si confronta nuovamente con Desmond, e gli domanda se sa dirgli di preciso quando morirà, ma Desmond non collabora e non gli dice niente. Quando Hurley trova il Furgoncino DHARMA nella giungla, cerca di convincere Charlie e molti altri sopravvissuti ad unirsi a lui, per guardarlo, but all'inizio solo Jin va con lui e Sawyer, corrotto con l'offerta di una birra, si unisce a loro in un secondo momento. Charlie sembra inconsolabile fino a quando vede quanto Hurley è promettente. Decide così di andare con lui, e testare il suo destino. con il Furgoncino DHARMA. ]] Charlie, Jin, Sawyer ed Hurley spingono il furgone a bordo di una ripida scogliera molto pericolosa. Hurley propone di far saltare il furgone all'inizio, per farlo rotolare lungo la collina, e Charlie si unisce a lui, sedendosi sul sedile passeggeri. Così mentre sembava che stavano per schiantarsi contro un mucchio di rocce di grandi dimensioni, Hurley riesce a riavviare la macchina. Charlie ed Hurley celebrano gioiosi e Jin, Sawyer e Vincent entrano nel duo a cavallo nel furgone. Charlie torna successivamente al campo e si riunisce con Claire. Due giorni dopo, Charlie prepara ed elabora una giornata romantica con Claire. Dice a Sun e Jin di guardare Aaron mentre la coppia ha il loro pic-nic sulla spiaggia. Proprio mentre stanno per iniziare però, Desmond si immischia con poca gentilezza cercando di portare Charlie lontano da Claire, in modo da poter parlare tranquillamente. Poco dopo, a Claire viene l'idea di catturare i gabbiani, e allegargli un messaggio di soccorso. Desmond prende Charlie da parte e gli dice che se avesse aiutato Claire, sarebbe morto. Questo comprensibilmente sciocca Charlie, anche se poco dopo chiede scusa a Claire per non avere fatto parte del piano. In un primo momento, Claire rimane ferita e sconvolta per lo strano comportameto di Charlie, ma in seguito diventa sospettosa delle loro conversazioni, così costringe Desmond a dirle la verità. collassa nelle braccia di Charlie. ]] Una volta capito, Claire torna da Charlie e si scusa per il loro litigio. Gli dice che vuole prendersi cura di lui e che dovranno morire assieme. Più tardi, lo stesso giorno, i due allegano ad un gabbiano la nota scritta da Claire e lo liberano. Nei giorni seguenti, Charlie è anche stato coinvolto nel tentativo di scorpire la causa della paralisi e della morte di Nikki e Paulo quando sono stati punti dal ragno medusa. Lui, Sawyer, Jin, Sun ed Hurley raccolgono elementi di prova per scoprire cosa probabilmente li ha uccisi. Sun menziona che gli Altri potrebbero essere coinvolti, in quanto hanno attaccato anche lei. Charlie sentendosi, ovviamente in colpa, ammette di essere stato lui ad attaccarla così come Sawyer aveva progettato. Più tardi si fa vedere al funerale di Paulo e Nikki. Il giorno dopo, è alla festa di Sawyer con Claire. Fa i complimenti a Sawyer per la sua cucina, e rivela involontariamente, che non gli era previsto alcun voto di esilio. I giorni seguenti sono vissuti pacificamente da Charlie. Passa parecchio tempo con Claire, e compone musica nuova di continuo. Tuttavia, rimane scioccato quando trova Claire mortalmente ammalata nella sua tenda. Si occupa di Aaron mentre Claire è ammalata. Quando Juliet dice di poter curarla, Charlie è felicissimo. chiede a Charlie di accompagnarlo in una missione ]] Più tardi, Charlie sta scrivendo delle canzoni nel taccuino trovato alla Perla, quando Desmond lo recluta per una missione, sostenendo sia solo un viaggio di campeggio. Charlie, però, sospetta sia un'altra delle sue visioni. Charlie così accompagna Desmond, Hurley e Jin per esplorare l'Isola. Alla fine però Desmond rivela di aver avuto un altra visione dove arriva sull'Isola qualcuno con un paracadute, e che loro devono cercare di trovare questa persona. Mentre si trovano al cavo sulla spiaggia, sono testimoni dello schianto di un elicottero nell'oceano e notano anche il faro di un paracadutista. I quattro seguono il faro, con lo sguardo. Desmond, però non rivela che nella sua visione Charlie moriva trafitto alla gola, (presumibilmente da una trappola della Rousseau). All'ultimo momento, Desmond mette in guardia Charlie e lo spinge fuori strada, salvandogli la vita un'altra volta. Charlie si rende conto che Desmond sapeva cosa sarebbe successo, così si confronta con lui. Desmond arrabbiato, risponde che sta continuando a salvargli la vita, ma a lui sembra non importargli, lasciando Charlie stordito, dopo ciò Jin individua il misterioso paracadutista. Charlie, Hurley, e Jin aprono il paracadute e Desmond lo taglia per liberarla. Così la prendono, e scoprono che è ancora viva. Tuttavia, scoprono anche che era stata trafitta dal ramo di un albero durante la discesa, e si rendono conto che sarebbe morta se non avesse ricevuto assistenza medica. Con l'aiuto di Mikhail, appena arrivato, riescono a stabilizzarla. decidono di nuotare fino a Lo Specchio. ]] Non fidandosi di Jack, che è stato parecchio tempo con gli Altri, Desmond convince Jin, Hurley e Charlie a tenere al segreto la presenza di Naomi nel campo, segreto però che poi viene rivelato, in primo luogo a Kate, e poi infine a Jack. Dopo qualche giorno, Charlie inizia a scrivere una lista con i cinque momenti migliori della sua vita, il primo si rivela essere: la notte in cui incontrò Claire. Mentre Jack spiega il suo piano per combattere gli altri, Charlie nota Desmond mostrare i segni di una nuova visione. All'inizio Desmond nega, ma poi dice a Charlie che nella sua visione ha visto Claire ed Aaron salire a bordo di un elicottero, ma per far si che ciò avvenga, Charlie non ha scelta, deve morire. Più tardi, quando Juliet avvisa i naufraghi circa la stazione Lo Specchio, Desmond dice a Charlie che dovrà andare lui, premere un interruttore, per poi alla fine annegare. di Charlie e Claire. ]] Dopo aver ricevuto quest'informazione, Charlie si offre volontario per nuotare fino alla stazione. Più tardi, Charlie mette Aaron nella sua culla e gli dice di prendersi cura di sua mare, che lo ama, e gli lascia il suo anello con sopra D.S. Claire chiede a Charlie perché non le ha detto che sarebbe andato giù alla stazione e Charlie le dice di non preoccuparsi mentre era via. Conoscendo il suo destino, da a Claire il loro ultimo bacio. Charlie va via restando il più forte possibile, anche se sembrava stesse per crollare e piangere- Mentre i superstiti preparano la trappola per gli Altri, e si preparano per andare fino alla torre radio, Desmond e Charlie prendono la canoa di Alexandra e seguono il cavo che porta alla stazione. Dopo che Charlie finisce la sua lista, la da a Desmond. Lo scozzese si offre volontario di prendere il posto di Charlie sott'acqua; lui inizialmente sembra accettare, ma poi lo stende con un polpo di remo. Si tuffa e trova la moon pool aperta all'interno della stazione. Emerge e vede che la stazione non è ancora allagata del tutto. Ansimando,urla in preda alla gioia di essere vivo, ma si ritrova davanti Greta e Bonnie. un ultimo messaggio prima di annegare. ]] Mentre le due donne interrogano e picchiano Charlie, lui confessa che Juliet ha detto ai suoi compagni della stazione. Ben allora invia Mikhail allo Specchio, dove spara a Desmond, costringendolo a tuffarsi in acqua. Desmond con successo arriva alla stazione, ma subito Charlie gli dice di nascondersi in fretta. Mikhail scende a sua volta giù alla stazione ed emerge dalla moon pool qualche minuto dopo Desmond. Dopo aver parlato con Ben con la radio, Mikhail riceve l'ordine di uccidere Charlie. Poi spara e uccide Greta e ferisce Bonnie. Ma prima di poter uccidere Bonnie, Desmond salta fuori da un armadietto e spara a Mikhail al petto con una fiocina. Charlie prova a tenere Bonnie in vita affinché dia loro il codice per il sistema di blocco delle trasmissioni, e lei lo fa. Il codice era la canzone dei Beach Boys "Good Vibrations" perché, secondo Bonnie, lo Specchio era stata programmata da un musicista. Charlie inserisce il codice e blocca l'interferenza Quasi immediatamente, c'era una comunicazione in arrivo da parte di Penny, che brevemente riesce a parlare con Charlie. Quando Charlie le dice di Naomi, e chiede se lei si trovi sul cargo, Penny ammette, "Non sono su una barca. Chi è Naomi?" Inizia ad urlare il nome di Desmond, ma vede Mikhail, ancora vivo, fuori dalla finestra dello specchio con una granata. Non appena Charlie vede Desmond correre verso di lui per parlare con Penny, Charlie chiude la porta della stanza, lasciando così Desmond fuori. Facendo così, sigilla la stanza, e salva Desmond dall'esplosione, evitando anche che la stazione si allaghi. Mentre Desmond guarda all'interno della stanza, Charlie scrive "Non è la barca di Penny" sulla mano e la mostra a Desmond. L'ultima azione che Charlie compie prima di annegare è il segno della croce. Dopo la morte Desmond ritorna alla spiaggia con la notizia della morte di Charlie e del suo ultimo messaggio. Il gruppo poi si dirige alla torre radio per avvisare Jack, senza sapere che quest'ultimo aveva già chiamato i soccorritori. Quando il gruppo si riunisce, Hurley spiega l'accaduto ad una sconvolta Claire, ed è proprio la ragione della morte di Charlie a spingere i due ad unirsi a Locke quando il gruppo si divide. After Claire's house at the barracks was blown up by an RPG, Claire believes Sawyer is Charlie and calls out his name, as Sawyer carries her to safety. According to the official story of the Oceanic 6, Charlie was one of the three survivors who survived the initial crash, but died before the rescue (the Others being Boone and Libby). According to Jack, he drowned shortly before the rescue. A large following of Drive Shaft fans petitioned Oceanic Airlines to disclose the exact location of Membata so that a memorial to Charlie could be built, but these requests were flatly turned down. Tempo dopo, Charlie inizia ad apparire a Hurley, apparentemente con dei messaggi dall'oltretomba. Hugo lo vede la prima volta in un minimarket, in piedi vicino al banco degli hot dogs: preso dal panico si lancia fuori dal negozio, entra nella Camaro del padre restaurata e scappa a tutta velocità. La sua folle corsa viene intercettata dalla LAPD che lo fa schiantare e poi lo arresta. Al distretto, Hurley viene interrogato dal vecchio collega di Ana Lucia, Mike Walton. Lasciato solo nella stanza degli interrogatori, Hurley ha una allucinazione di Charlie che affoga con scritte sulla mano le parole "they need you" ("hanno bisogno di te"). Questi eventi scioccano Hurley al punto che accetta di buon grado di tornare al Santa Rosa Mental Health Institute. at Santa Rosa Hospital ]] Charlie, in a fully corporeal form, began visiting Hurley at the mental facility, possibly even visible to one of the other patients. Hurley pointed out that Charlie was dead, to which Charlie responded, "I am dead, but I'm also here." Charlie told Hurley that "they" need him, apparently referring to the people still on the Island. Hurley repeatedly said "You're not here" and closed his eyes while counting to five. When he opened them, Charlie had disappeared without a trace. Le visite di Charlie a Hurley diventano regolari, con i due che girano insieme e conversano su una panchina nel giardino dell'istituto; Un giorno, Charlie dice a Hugo che Jack gli farà visita l'indomani. Quando Jack arriva come predetto, Hurley gli rivela di aver visto Charlie e gli consegna un messaggio da parte sua: "You're not supposed to raise him" ("non dovresti essere tu a crescerlo", riferito probabilmente ad Aaron). Hurley told Jack that he would soon be receiving a visitor of his own. After leaving the Island, Desmond and Penny had a son named Charlie. Nel 2007, dopo il ritorno sull'Isola, Sun trova l'anello dei D.S. di Charlie nella culla di Aaron. Just beyond the opening of the Cliffside cave is a room in which Jacob has written the last names of several candidates on the walls and ceiling, and a number preceding each one. When the wall is first seen, all of the names and numbers are crossed out except for those preceded by one of The Numbers. The Man in Black explains that each name is the name of a candidate. Il cognome di Charlie, Pace, è barrato. Il numero al suo fianco è 195. Domande Irrisolte * Come mai nell'episodio 5 dice di non saper nuotare, non ostante durate la serie ammette di essere campione juiores. Nella 69 dimostra ottime capacità natatorie. * Come ha fatto Charlie a finire con i sopravvissuti della sezione di mezzo, quando era seduto in prima fila quando l'aereo si è spezzato? *Come è sopravvissuto all'implosione del Cigno? **Perché non sperimenta gli stessi flash di Desmond dopo l'esplosione? * Come Charlie appare ad Hurley fuori dall'Isola? ** Cosa voleva dire Charlie con "sono morto ma sono ancora qui"? ** Perchè non si è avverata la profezia di Desmond, circa la morte di Charlie? Claire e Aaron si sarebbero dovuti salvare salendo su un elicottero. Categoria:Personaggi principali Categoria:Passeggeri e personale del Volo 815 Categoria:Sopravvissuti della sezione centrale Categoria:Personaggi deceduti Categoria:Charlie Categoria:Personaggi uccisi da Mikhail